


boyf riends drabbles

by foxtrot12



Series: bmc (mainly boyf riends) [4]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, ill add more with the chapters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: a collection of drabbles for michael and jeremy :0 the prompts will vary so i hope to cover a lot of topics





	1. you're a terrible kisser

As Michael’s lips left Jeremy's, he let out a quiet murmur, “You're a terrible kisser.”

“I-  _ I'm _ a terrible kisser?” Jeremy replied, his voice pitching and his lips still ghosting Michael.  A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  “You're the one who gets too excited.”

“And?” Michael replied, grabbing the edges of Jeremy's cardigan.  

“ _ And  _ one or both of us end up getting hurt, dummy,” Jeremy affectionately taunted.  “Last time I got a bruise on my cheek 'cause of your dumb glasses.”

“Sounds like your fault, buddy,” Michael replied, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Jeremy pulled back for a moment, watching Michael's expression for a moment, an amused smile stuck on his lips.  Michael thought he had actually offended Jeremy for a moment before he continued.

“I'll show you who's the bad kisser,” he declared, pulling Michael to his lips by the front of his sweatshirt.  Their noses bumped awkwardly together and Michael's glasses got in the way  _ yet again,  _ but at the moment, neither could really care. 


	2. kiss my ass

“Pepsi is better than Coke,” Michael declared yet again, his tone firm and confident.

“Do me a favor and kiss my ass, Michael,” Jeremy murmured, his eyes flickered over to Michael to give him a disgusted look before returning to their game.  “I can't believe you'd betray me like this.”

“Bend over and I will,” Michael replied, trying to hide his smirk when Jeremy's head whipped around to stare him down.  Michael continued pressing the buttons on his controller, acting like he hadn't noticed Jeremy at all.

“I- uh-  _ wha _ -,” Jeremy stammered, his face turning bright red.  “Y-you’re the worst, Michael,” Jeremy muttered, turning away so Michael wouldn't notice his blush (which was utterly useless at this point.)

“I may be the worst,” Michael replied, giving Jeremy a sideways glance, “but at least  _ I _ don't like Coke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pepsi is better than coke and yes you can all kiss my ass on that


	3. is it bad i really wanna kiss you?

“How do you like a machete to the FACE, ZOMBIE?!” Michael yelled, his body twisting wildly back and forth on his bean bag as if he himself were being attacked rather than just smashing the buttons on his controller. 

Jeremy laughed under his breath, glancing at Michael out of the corner of his eye.  His stare lingered a little too long and, before he knew it, he couldn't take his eyes away.

Jeremy watched Michael fondly, smiling when Michael scrunched his nose in concentration.  Michael cheered, throwing his hands up in the air, continuing to abuse his controller, that large, dopey grin of his overtaking his lips.  

Jeremy practically melted.  His hands fell to his lap, his controller completely forgotten.  His cheeks turned pink as he carefully watched Michael's features as they turned from excited, anger, anxiety, and back to excitement.  And the way Michael would stick his tongue out when he was  _ really  _ concentrated…; it drove Jeremy up the wall.  

“Jeremy, what're you doing?!” Michael cried, not daring to tear his eyes from the screen as he fought to protect both his and Jeremy's characters lives.  

Jeremy knew he should return to the game, he knew he was going to get caught staring, but he just couldn't look away.  

He loved Michael; everything about him.   _ Loved, loved, loved. _

His soft, warm skin, his fluffy hair that was messy and disheveled in the most perfect way, his beautiful bright eyes, his lips, oh God, his lips.  Michael’s lips were so soft and inviting and all he wanted to do was kiss him till he couldn't kiss no more.

“ _ JEREMY!”  _ Michael exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air when the screen turned to the 'game over’ screen, playing the defeat tune.  “What happened, we were doing so good!”  Michael turned to Jeremy, losing his train of thought when he saw the dazed look in Jeremy's eyes.  

“Is it bad I really wanna kiss you right now?” Jeremy murmured, feeling his blush grow.

“I, erm,  _ yes,”  _ Michael stated firmly.  “Considering we have been stuck on this level for two weeks and you just lost us a level up, then yes, it is bad.” 

Jeremy smiled nervously, pulling at the front of his shirt.   _ Oops… _

“ _ But _ ,” Michael continued, “maybe that kiss will help me forgive you?”  

“You are so embarrassing,” Jeremy murmured, scooching from his bean bag to Michael’s.

“ _ I'm _ embarrassing?” Michael scoffed as Jeremy placed a kiss on his cheek.  “I'm not the one who went ass Romeo and Juliet star crossed lovers here.  And  _ that,”  _ Michael said, pointing to his cheek, “was a lame ass apology kiss.”

“B-be quiet,” Jeremy replied, taking the front of Michael’s sweatshirt in his hands and pulling him into a proper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive written 11 pages today im ready for death


	4. lets just kiss already

The muffled noise of doors slamming slowly dragged Jeremy out of his sleep.  Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and reflexively stretched, feeling a strain in his back.  When someone next to him stretched and turned to their side, Jeremy nearly had a heart attack.

“ _ Michael _ ?” Jeremy whispered, even though they were alone in the cold basement.  “What're you doing here?  You said you were going to leave last night!”

Michael mumbled incoherently in response, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's stomach and nuzzling his face into the soft fabric of Jeremy’s shirt.  Although flustered, Jeremy moved to his side to face Michael and put an arm around the his waist out of habit.

“You fell asleep and I was too tired to leave,” Michael mumbled, yawning and opening one eye to peek up at Jeremy.  A large, dopey smile spread across his lips.  “Plus, you're a cute sleeper.  I didn't  _ wanna  _ leave.”

Jeremy had to admit, Michael looked pretty cute right now, too.  His hair was a complete mess, sticking out at odd angles, his eyes still had that dazed look in them, and Michael's lazy smile never seemed to leave his lips.

“Except you're not lookin’ so hot anymore.  I think you have drool on the corner of your lip and your hair is standin’ straight up.”   _ Oh. _

Jeremy turned red as he scrambled to clean himself up.  Michael laughed quietly, placing his forehead back on Jeremy's chest.

“Your mom is gonna kill you,” Jeremy mumbled, trying to smooth down his hair.  

“Don't worry,” Michael murmured, shimming higher on the bed so he could place a kiss on Jeremy's shoulder.  The thing about sleepy Michael was that he got affectionate;  _ really  _ affectionate.  “I sent her a text last night.”

“Alright,” Jeremy replied, settling down again and returning his hands to Michael's waist.  

Michael hummed happily when Jeremy began rubbing circles onto his hip with his thumb.  Moving his hand down Michael's hip, Jeremy was quickly met with skin.

“Wh-where are your pants?” Jeremy stammered, quickly pulling his hands back up to settle on Michael's waist.

“I wasn't gonna sleep in my jeans, silly.”  Michael yawned again, his breath tickling the skin of Jeremy's neck.  “Besides, you were prancing around in your little tighty whities,” Michael squeezed Jeremy's bare thigh, causing him to let out the most embarrassing squeak.  “Why can't I be in them?”

“Michael,” Jeremy whined, squirming as he put his hands over Michael's, bringing them back up to his waist.  Jeremy could feel Michael smile against the skin of his neck.

“Kiss me,” Michael demanded, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's neck and running his fingers through his hair. 

“ _ Wha _ -,” Jeremy unintelligibly responded.  “A-are you, I-I mean we  _ could—” _

“ _ Jeremy _ — let’s just kiss already,” Michael smiled, not patient enough to wait.  He lightly kissed the corner of Jeremy's lips.

Cheeks burning, Jeremy gave into Michael's demand, titling his head and closing the distance between their lips.  The kiss was soft, lazy; just like Michael’s sleepy haze.  Their lips barely touched, each yearning for more, each too afraid to ruin the tenderness of the moment.

“Jeremy,” Michael murmured, his lips ghosting Jeremy’s, “I love you, buddy.”  He smiled, his nose bumping against Jeremy's.

“I love you, too,” Jeremy replied, his voice barely above a high pitched whisper, leaning in for another kiss.


	5. ever kiss underwater?

“Jeremy, I have never seen someone so white that they reflect the sun,” Michael commented, looking over to Jeremy as they stood on the beach soaking up the sun, the breeze rustling their swim trunks.  “Seriously, dude, I'm worried you'll crisp up in the sun.”

“I'm fine, Michael,” Jeremy mumbled, rubbing his arm.  “I put sunscreen on all over.”

“Bro… sunscreen doesn't prevent burns.”

“Sh-shut up,” Jeremy replied, taking Michael’s hand and beginning to drag him down the beach towards the water.  

“Ew, yeah, your hand is all greasy and gross.” 

“Now you know how it felt when you kissed me after eating twenty strips of bacon.”  Jeremy stopped at the edge of the water.  They let their feet sink as the waves washed over them.

“ _ Hey, _ ” Michael replied, placing his free hand on his chest, “it was an all you can eat buffet.  What did you expect me to do?”

“Use a napkin?” Jeremy replied, giving Michael a smile.  

Michael laughed, turning to look at Jeremy.  The wind was blowing through his hair and he had one eye scrunched shut to block out the sun.  Leaning over, Michael gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek.  Almost immediately, he wiped his lips off.

“ _ Gross,  _ you really did use a lot of sunscreen.  Isn't it supposed to be dry by now?”  Michael's nose crinkled as he pouted, sticking his tongue out just a little.  He took another step into the ocean, pulling Jeremy along with him. 

Jeremy shrugged, following Michael.  “Payback.  It's your fault for kissing my cheek in the first place.”  By now, the water was up to their thighs.

“It's your fault for looking so kissable,” Michael replied, letting go of Jeremy's hand to place them on top of the water, turning to his side when a wave crashed over his torso.  

“ _ Michael _ ,” Jeremy whined, cheeks turning pink.  Michael turned to give Jeremy a big smile.  

Bending his knees, Michael let his body bob and flow with the water, paddling slightly to stay afloat.  Jeremy remained standing, playing with a chunk of seaweed that floated by.

“So, we gonna gossip out here or what?” Michael asked, bringing one hand up to pretend to check his nails.  “Cause  _ boy _ do I have some dirt on Rich.”

Jeremy gave Michael an odd look before a smile brightened his face as he tossed the seaweed at him.  Michael yelped, falling backwards to avoid the seaweed, his voice cracking at an awkwardly high pitch.

“Jeremy!” Michael whined, sinking into the water up to his chin.  “Not cool, bro!”  Jeremy laughed, sinking down into the water as well.

Their legs bumped against each other's as they kicked to keep their heads above the water, slippery from the sunscreen.  Michael reached through the water to grab Jeremy's hands, using him as a grounding point to pull himself towards Jeremy.

“Wh-what’re you doing?” Jeremy asked, letting go of Michael's hand when he wrapped his legs around his torso and his arms around his neck, loosely hanging off of him.  Jeremy's hands instinctively went to Michael's thighs to hold him up.

“I've got something better than gossip,” Michael said, his nose brushing against Jeremy's.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Ever kiss underwater?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of these so far have been requests (sentence prompts, the prompt being the title) so if you have anything you'd like me to write just say so


	6. where do you want me to kiss you?

“I need you to kiss me.”

Looking up from his book, Jeremy saw Michael sitting directly across from him, his legs crossed.  Jeremy knew he was trying his best to pull off a cutesy pouty face.  Frankly, it was working 

“Where do you want me to kiss you?” Jeremy asked while setting his book to the side.  Michael took this as an invitation to crawl into the gap between Jeremy's legs.  Jeremy shifted to make more space, loosely wrapping his arms around Michael's waist when he rested his head on Jeremy's chest.

Michael lifted up his hand to show a bright yellow band-aid on the back of his hand where he burned it earlier.  “Here.”

Jeremy smiled, looking down at Michael.  Returning his smile, Michael waved his hand, impatiently waiting for his kiss.  Jeremy complied, gently pressing his lips to Michael's hand.

“Ya know…,” Michael started, shifting to better face Jeremy.  “I think I hurt my lips, too.”  Michael paused, tapping his lips.  “Which means I'll need another kiss.”

“Oh yeah?” Jeremy replied.  “Are you  _ hurt  _ anywhere else?”

“Oh yeah, all over!” Michael nodded, not being able to contain his grin.  “I'm a klutz, Jer.”

“So you'll need a lot of kisses?”  

“A lot.  All over.”

Jeremy laughed, gently pressing his lips to Michael's forehead.  “I think I can manage that.” 


	7. i sent you a bunch of kiss emojis

Behind the cover of his books, Michael thumbed through his phone, the teacher's lecture going in one ear and out the other.  Letting out a sigh, he glanced across the room to Jeremy who was  _ actually _ paying attention.  Michael smiled, watching Jeremy chew on his lip in frustration as he tried to work through what the teacher was saying.

Opening his messages, Michael typed a quick text and pressed “send.”

**To (Revolving Hearts ) player one (Revolving Hearts ):**

_ hey jerbear (Kiss Mark )(Kiss Mark )(Kiss Mark )(Kiss Mark ) _

Michael watched Jeremy's eyes glance down to his phone as he received the message, eventually giving Michael a sideways glance.  Shaking his phone to que in Jeremy to respond, Michael gave Jeremy a dopey smile from across the room.

**From (Revolving Hearts ) player one (Revolving Hearts ):**

_ what are you doing? _

**To (Revolving Hearts ) player one (Revolving Hearts ):**

_ um i sent you a bunch of kiss emojis?? _

_ (Kiss Mark ) (Kiss Mark ) (Kiss Mark ) _

**From (Revolving Hearts ) player one (Revolving Hearts ): **

_ shouldn't you be, idk, paying attention?  don't you have a 50 in this class or something? _

Michael frowned and shot Jeremy a pouty glare.  Jeremy smiled in return.  

**To (Revolving Hearts ) player one (Revolving Hearts ): **

_ maybe i do.  but my boyfriend is more important to me than chemistry, jeremy  (Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart ) _

Michael watched Jeremy read his text, feeling his heart melt when Jeremy smiled, giving him another sideways glance.  

**From (Revolving Hearts ) player one (Revolving Hearts ): **

_ i love you too michael (Kiss Mark )(Kiss Mark ) _

_ but if you fail the test this thursday it's not my fault (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _

**To (Revolving Hearts ) player one (Revolving Hearts ): **

_ fair enough _

Looking up from his phone, Michael waited until he knew Jeremy was looking at him before blowing a kiss his way.  Jeremy looked away, a dumb grin on his lips and a blush on his cheeks.   _ Fuck, he's so cute.   _ Michael rested his cheek against his hand, propping himself up on the desk as he watched his boyfriend adoringly.

_ “Ahem,”  _ the teacher cleared her throat, causing Michael to straighten and reflexively grab his pencil, as if he had been paying attention the entire time.  The teacher bore holes into Michael, wearing an unamused expression.

“Can we keep our kisses to ourselves?” she asked before fully turning to Michael.  “Michael?”  The class laughed under their breath and Michael could feel himself sinking into his chair.  

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice quiet as his face flushed.  On his desk, his phone lit up with a new notification.

**From (Revolving Hearts ) player one (Revolving Hearts ): **

(Kiss Mark ) (Kiss Mark ) (Kiss Mark ) (Kiss Mark ) (Kiss Mark )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im hoping the emojis show up on mobile but they probably wont on computers so sorry


	8. his shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to mention ty @SecretAgentCodenameBob for the suggestion of this!

“Jeremy!  Wait!” Mr. Heere yelled from the car.  “You forgot your lunch!”  He lifted up a brown paper bag covered in smiley faces. 

“Wha— Dad, I don't  _ bring  _ a lunch!” Jeremy replied, looking around anxiously, hoping no one saw his dad driving him into school.  

It wasn't his fault this happened, not  _ really.   _ His alarm clock didn't go off and Jeremy couldn't just skip his shower, especially after skipping his shower the day before.  And the day before.   _ And _ on top of that, he had to print out a paper for his English class.  If he wanted to make it on time, he had to let his dad drive him.

“Oh, c'mon!  Here, take it.”  Mr. Heere shook the bag and Jeremy reluctantly grabbed it.

“Okay, thanks, bye Dad,” Jeremy scrambled to say, slamming the car door shut before his dad could reply.  Waving, Jeremy ran off towards the school doors with a sigh.

Jeremy snuck away to the bathroom, scowling at his appearance once he was in front of the mirror.  Since he didn't dry his hair, it was starting to poof and curl up naturally, sticking out at all the wrong angles.  There were dark circles under his eyes and his shirt—

_ Uh oh. _

Jeremy's eyes widened, realizing what he was wearing: Michael's shirt.  He must've left it in Jeremy's room from over the weekend.  And, of course, it was his Star Wars shirt—how was Jeremy supposed to know it wasn't his?  He's got  _ at least  _ five different Star Wars shirts; they all start to look the same after a while.

“ _ Crap _ ,” he muttered.  He slipped his backpack off of his shoulders and clutched it to his chest, trying to hide the graphic print on the front of the shirt.  It's not like he had anything to change into.

Jeremy shuffled out of the bathroom, hoping to make it to his first class without bumping into anyone he knew.  But, Jeremy's luck wasn’t that good; it's  _ never  _ that good.

“Yo, Jeremy!” Rich called, jogging to join him.  “What's up?”  He noticed Jeremy's backpack.  “What's with your pack?  You look stupid.”

“Oh, I, um—,” Jeremy stammered, trying to think of a good excuse.  “I, uh, spilled something in my bag!  I didn’t want it staining the back of my shirt.”

“Isn't it staining the front of your shirt now?” Rich replied.   _ Shit. _

“I, uh, didn't think of that?” Jeremy could feel his cheeks going red.

“Here, lemme see,” Rich offered, prying the bag away from Jeremy's chest.

“No, wait!” Jeremy tried to bring his backpack back to his chest but it was too late.

“It doesn't feel wet…,” Rich said, examining Jeremy's bag, thankfully not noticing his shirt.  “You sure you spilled something?”

“Maybe I was just imagining things,” Jeremy replied, laughing awkwardly.  “Rich, I gotta go… class…”  Jeremy pulled on the hem of his shirt nervously but Rich handed him his backpack back without question.

“See ya, bro,” he said.  “Wait—”  Before Jeremy could scamper away, Rich grabbed his shoulder.  “Wasn't Michael wearing that shirt Friday?”

“I, uh, was he?” Jeremy laughed again.

“Dude, holy shit!” Rich exclaimed, a little too loud for Jeremy's liking.  “You two totally fucked!”  Rich laughed, clapping Jeremy on the back.  “Jake  _ totally  _ owes me twenty bucks!” 

“ _ Shh!  _  Be quiet!  And we didn't fuck!  He just left his shirt at my house.”

“Oh, _ he just left his shirt at my house, _ ” Rich mocked, “after we railed each other.”

“N-no!” Jeremy tried to punch Rich's arm to get him to stop, but Jeremy wasn't even sure if Rich noticed it. 

“Bro, what happened then?  Does Michael _ normally  _ just whip off his shirt around you?  And  _ leave without it?” _

“Look, I, uh,  _ really  _ gotta get to class,” Jeremy muttered, looking around desperately for something to save him from this embarrassment.

“Okay, okay,” Rich laughed.  “But if I see Michael come in with one of  _ your  _ dorky t-shirts…” Rich trailed off, shooting Jeremy a wink.  

Jeremy mumbled incoherently, stumbling away as he tried to hide his red face.  The bell rang and Jeremy groaned.  So much for trying to make it on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. jeremys curly hair  
> 2\. rich and jeremy bein Bros


	9. not a real chapter sorry

shsja ah heyo i just wanted to say ty guys for all the support you've been giving me, especially you guys who comment on just abt every work/chapter!!!  it really means a lot to me and helps me to be motivated to write more

another thing:  if anyone likes tumblr better, ive got an acct there; @/mcslurp and an art blog (^; which is @/rucheka

aaaand then going off of that: i was thinking abt drawing some stuff based on my writing?  not that i don't already have a shit ton to draw but,,,  so if anyone has any suggestions hmu ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ (not "need you" tho no nsfw omg)

that's it i think??  i was gonna say this in the notes of my last chapter but i have a terrible memory apparently so i just made a whole new ch 0:

ty guys again you're all wonderful and ily all ♡♡♡


	10. embarrassed

_ Thump thump thump. _

Jeremy looked at the clock:  _ 2:45.  _  Michael was unusually late today.   

_ Thump thump thump. _

Maybe late isn't the right word.  That would imply he was invited over.  He wasn't.  He rarely ever was.  But, he and Jeremy had an unspoken agreement that they’d always have a second home with the other.

_ Thump thump thump. _

“Jeremy!” Michael shouted, opening the door and practically throwing himself onto Jeremy's bed.  “Sorry I was late.  My mom wouldn't let me leave without doing the dishes.” 

“I didn't know you could do dishes,” Jeremy replied, repositioning himself on the bed after Michael had disrupted him.  Michael shifted as well, resting his head in Jeremy's lap.

“Ha ha,” Michael rolled his eyes.  “I had forgotten that you were such a comedian.”  

Michael looked up at Jeremy, his eyes shining with happiness.  Jeremy laughed under his breath, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Michael's forehead.  Michael basked in the affection, whining when Jeremy pulled away.  Hushing him, Jeremy began to comb his fingers through Michael's hair.  

“Can I tell you something?” Michael asked after a moment of sitting in silence.  Jeremy hummed in agreement and Michael continued.  “This is gonna sound really gay but—”

“Michael we are dating.”

“ _ I know.   _ But… still.  I love you, Jeremy.  You've always been my best friend and I can't imagine my life without my player two.”  Michael shifted his head to look up at Jeremy whose pale skin was turning redder by the second.  “I love you a whole lot.” 

“I, erm, uhh—,” Jeremy stammered unintelligently.  Feeling the heat radiating from his face, he grabbed at the covers nervously, twisting them in his hands.  “I l-love you, too, Michael,” he replied, bringing the covers up to his face and hiding behind it.  

“Buddy, what're you doing?” Michael asked and Jeremy felt his fingers ghost over his hands.

“Y-you can't just spring that on me, Michael!” Jeremy replied, his voice cracking.

“Awe, you're embarrassed,” Michael cooed before laughing quietly.  “So you're hiding under the blanket 'cause you're blushing?” 

Jeremy pulled the covers down to his nose.  His cheeks were still bright red.  “Yes,” he replied in a low grumble.

“Oh my God,” Michael tried not to grin but he couldn't hold it back.  “I can't believe I'm dating such a dork.”

“M-me?!” Jeremy cried, pushing the covers down to fully look at Michael.  “If anyone's a dork, it’s  _ you.   _ Besides, I'm a geek,” he added, muttering the last part.

Michael didn't reply, only smiling up at his boyfriend.  Wordlessly, he took Jeremy's hand, pressing a light kiss to his knuckles.  “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


	11. can i kiss you, like, ten more times?

Jeremy knew he was done for when Michael started laughing.

His laugh was so infectious, so amazing that Jeremy couldn't help but smile as Michael continued to passionately babble on about… whatever it was he was talking about.  Jeremy was so lost in the way Michael's eyes lit up and the little dimples that formed in his cheeks and the way he kept running his fingers through his hair and the hickies peeking out under his hoodie he put there not too long ago and… and… what was Michael talking about? 

_ God _ , Jeremy loved Michael so much.  Jeremy laid down on his beanbag, looking up at Michael with pure adoration.  He's been best friends with him for so long, and now boyfriends, that he couldn't imagine his life without Michael.  He couldn't imagine a  _ day  _ without Michael.

“Jeremy!  You're not even listening to me,” Michael pouted, slumping back into his beanbag.

“Sorry,” Jeremy, mumbled, still in a Michael induced daze.  “It's just—I—um…” 

There was that smile of his.  Jeremy melted.

“I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just… ten more kisses?”  Jeremy asked, propping his head up in his hands.  “Please?”

Michael's smile grew. Pushing off of his beanbag, Michael practically threw himself on top of Jeremy, wrapping his arms around his waist and straddling his thighs before pressing kiss after kiss to Jeremy's cheeks, down to his jaw and neck.  

Jeremy smiled and laughed at Michael's eagerness, slipping his arms around Michael's neck.   _ Holy  _ shit  _ this boy had his heart in his goddamn pocket. _

Once Michael was finished with his mini assault of kisses, Jeremy cupped his face in his hands, leaning up until their noses brushed together and they could feel each other's breath on their skin.  They took a moment to catch their breath, watching each other with a soft fondness in their eyes.  Jeremy gently combed his fingers through Michael’s hair, pushing back the fringe that had fallen over his forehead.

“I love you so much, Michael,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Michael's.  Okay, maybe that wasn't ten kisses _ exactly,  _ but Jeremy didn't mind.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> banging fist on table give me more lovestruck jeremy  
> s/o to @QQI25 for proofreading thx bby


	12. dont pull away

“—and that's messed up, right?  I mean I've seen a lot of things, but I did  _ not  _ need to see Rich's white little— Mi-Michael?!” Jeremy exclaimed, his voice cracking as his controller fell from his hands.  Michael had wrapped his arms around Jeremy, hoisting him off of the couch and into Michael's arms.  

“What are you doing?!” Jeremy nearly yelled, holding onto Michael's neck, wrapping his legs around Michael's stomach.  It's not that he thought Michael would drop him… he just  _ worried  _ Michael's hands would slip.  

“Going upstairs,” Michael replied, starting up the stairs to the first floor.

“I can walk myself!” Jeremy whined, resting his head on Michael's shoulder, cheeks bright from embarrassment.

“I know,” Michael replied, nudging open the door with his foot. “Hey, Ma,” he greeted, walking through the kitchen where his mom was making dinner.

“Michael!” she exclaimed, not all that surprised.  “Jeremy, honey, don't hesitate to pinch him. His sides are sensitive.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Mell,” Jeremy mumbled from Michael's shoulder.  He didn't think it was wise to point out that he already knew Michael's sides were sensitive so he kept his mouth shut.

Once the pair had reached Michael's bedroom and the door was closed, Michael pressed Jeremy's back against the door, pressing his lips to Jeremy's.

“Mm!” Jeremy's exclaimed, the noise muffled from the kiss.  

Jeremy quickly readjusted, his eyes closing and his hands leaving Michael's neck to run his fingers through his hair.  Michael kissed Jeremy with an edge of desperation, neediness.  Jeremy could tell he didn't want to pull away when he did.

“Wait, don't pull away… not yet,” he murmured against Jeremy's skin, lightly kissing the corner of Jeremy's mouth.  

Jeremy nodded wordlessly, taking over and pressing a soft, quick kiss to Michael's lip.  And another.  And another.  

Soon enough, those soft, quick kisses turned into rough, sloppy kisses that left both boys breathless and hungry for more.  Michael's hands gripped Jeremy's thighs, holding him up, and Jeremy's fingers tugged and pulled at Michael's hair, reveling in the quiet moans it caused.  

“What,” Jeremy gasped quietly, stealing another kiss, “what was that for?”

“I love you?  We’re boyfriends?  Your hair was messed up and your shirt was riding up and I couldn't resist?” Michael replied, smiling breathlessly.  Bringing one hand up from Jeremy's waist, Michael ran his thumb over Jeremy's cheek, smiling when Jeremy leaned into his touch.

“I love you, too, Michael,” Jeremy replied.  He laid his hand over the one on his cheek, gently pulling it away so he could press kisses onto the pads of Michael's finger tips.  “Couldn't we have done this downstairs?”

“Yeah,” Michael replied, “but it kinda smells down there.  And it's cold.  And—”

“Okay,” Jeremy laughed, “I get it.”  Jeremy rested his forehead against Michael's.  “So… are we going to continue or are you just gonna keep staring at my lips?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apology for the latest heart strings chapter


	13. complications

“—and I think I saw Rich and Jake making out in between classes?  How come we get yelled at for a quick smooch and they can shove their throats down each other's mouths?”  

Michael shook his head disapprovingly, his arms around his boyfriend’s waist as they sat on a bean bag together.  Jeremy was playing videogames while Michael jabbered away about whatever.  Jeremy grunted in response as the screen went black and the words  _ 'game over’  _ appeared.

“Jems?” Michael asked, bringing his hands to Jeremy's arms.  “Are you alright?  You've kinda died ten times in the past hour.  Plus, you're quiet.  What's up?” 

Jeremy set his controller down and shifted between Michael's legs until he was facing him.  Michael opened his arms and Jeremy fell into them, wrapping his legs around Michael's waist and balling the front of his sweatshirt in his fists.  They sat in silence for a while.  Michael rubbed Jeremy's back and ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair.

“Do you want to tell me what's wrong?” Michael quietly asked.

“Nothing's wrong,” Jeremy mumbled into Michael's shoulder.  

Nothing was  _ usually  _ wrong.   _ Usually,  _ Jeremy had a better grasp on his situation, a better head about him.

“Jeremiah Heere, don't even try that with me,” Michael said, using his best mom voice.  Jeremy pulled away to peek up at Michael, a small smile on his face.

“It's just the Squip.”  

_ Just  _ the Squip was a small understatement.  It was  _ always  _ the Squip, whether it was clattering around in the back of his mind after a Mountain Dew Red dry spell or if it was merely the memory of the Squip.

“Do you need more Dew?  Cause I've got some extra in the refrigerator—,” Michael made a move to get up but Jeremy clung to him, stopping him.

“No— I had some this morning.”

“Then… what's the problem?” 

Jeremy chewed on his lip.  He didn't  _ really  _ want to tell Michael what was wrong but he also didn't want to make him worry.   

“Please?” Michael pried, smiling gently.  “I can't help if I don't know what's wrong and I want to help.”

Jeremy sighed miserably.  He can't say no to Michael.  “The Squip sometimes… talks to me.  It's not really a problem?  I guess?  It's just more annoying.”

“What does it say?”  Michael's hands were on Jeremy's arms, Michael's thumbs rubbing circles onto his skin.

Jeremy's voice dropped to a whisper.  “That I'm not good enough without it.  And that I'm not good enough for you.”

Michael's face fell.  His heart ached seeing Jeremy like this.  “Jeremy, you know that you are good enough and you—”

Jeremy shook his head.  “I've already accepted I'm not good enough, Michael.  I was a loser before the Squip, and I still am.”  Michael's face scrunched up and he opened his mouth to protest, but Jeremy cut him off.  “It's what it says about you.  And my other friends, too, but it likes to focus on you the most.”  Jeremy took a deep breath.  “You're not good enough.  You'll never love him as much as he loves you.  Why would he stick around with someone like you?  End it now you're better without him.”  Jeremy looked like he was on the verge of tears.  Michael pulled him into a hug.

“Jeremy,” he murmured, his nose pressed against the curled hair at the base of Jeremy's neck, “I love you more than  _ anything.   _ You're _ more _ than good enough for me and  _ nothing _ in the world would ever change that.  Everything about you is perfect and I wouldn't change it.  Not ever.”  By this point, Jeremy was crying.  Michael rubbed his back and pulled away to kiss his cheek.  “I can't stop the Squip from talking to you, but the day I stop proving to you that what it says is wrong will be the day I die.”

“Michael, I love you,” Jeremy choked out between sobs, pulling Michael into a wet, shaky kiss.  As soon as he pulled away, Jeremy buried his face in the front of Michael's sweatshirt, trapping him in a hug.  Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy.

“I love you, too.”

The two boys relaxed in each other's arms, completely vulnerable to each other, and yet feeling the safest they've ever felt.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyello sorry didn't edit this here's some notes for y'all
> 
> 1\. things are too happy, too good,,,,, next fic will probably be sad >:3c   
> 2\. sorry i haven't been updating ive been working on art (I run an ask blog now! @/askjerbear )  
> 3\. if you are reading heart strings, the next ch will be late. im with family so idk when ill write it  
> 4\. y'all should check out my fic "halloween but worse" there's a bunch of fanart on ig for it and im living you'll hate it but (hopefully) love it
> 
> thanks guys; :*

**Author's Note:**

> i love them? feel free to comment suggestions/prompts. i can't say ill use your idea but i appreciate them none the less!


End file.
